The Water Amaranth
by SweetDreamer215
Summary: A oneshot songfic to Amaranth by Nightwish What will happen when Naruto decides to go for a walk after following his nose? He will see the dancing figure once again


Amaranth

Baptized with a perfect name  
The doubting one by heart  
Alone without himself

Naruto walked down the street watching the people walking move around with out any consent or not that he was even there. He happened to smell something, he fused with the fox one day and now he had his senses amplified by ten fold.

War between him and the day  
Need someone to blame  
In the end, little he can do alone

It was a lavender and violet smell, and he also heard something. As he followed the smell he was drawn to a river. The usually loud ninja was confused. He wanted to get someone in case the person or thing was hurt, but if it was an enemy ninja he didn't want to risk any ones safety.

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

When he got to a pond with a waterfall, much like the one he saw when he was younger. He saw a woman dancing on the water and couldn't believe it. He reached out but remembered an old story of a man who chased after fantasies and lost everything. Still he wanted to reach out.

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

He smelled the fresh water and some salty water; he then knew the girl was crying. He looked at her physiognomy and saw that the girl indeed grew, and was wearing something different, it looked like a dress sort of. He then watched the water it made a lotus design and the girl was dancing in the middle. An animal formed from the lotus and floated around the girl. Her hair was longer and flowed with the air and water.

Apart from the wandering pack  
In this brief flight of time we reach  
For the ones, whoever dare

He was amazed at what the girl could do and wondered why she was all alone. Soon her feet weren't making any ripples or splashes. Only a small beam of water would come up to her foot to make sure she wouldn't fall. There were no words that could describe it but exquisite chakra control. He wanted to go over, but remembered last time where he slipped and the girl got away.

You believe but what you see  
You receive but what you give

The dancer was very quiet and her breathing was normal as if she has done it all her life. He wanted to reach over, but an image of another girl, smiling at him, stopped him. If he went to her would the other girl be disappointed, plus this one didn't know him at all presumably. He was confused he didn't want to choose between the two. Truthfully he just recently started liking the other girl, but this one had him confused since the day he saw her at the pond. What if she is only an apparition? He thought.

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

He made up his mind and walked towards the girl. He knew the smell from somewhere but mixed with the water he couldn't tell. The water rippled underneath his feet and the girl felt it. Shoot, he thought, he didn't realize that she might be that sensitive to the water.

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

She stopped moving and stared at him scared, her hands went into the position of the mist justu.

"Wait!" he yelled, "don't leave." Her hands went down but she watched him cautiously. If he took another step forward she would disappear again, and he didn't know if he could take that unless he knew she was an apparition or a real person. The water that was in the air decided to fall to the ground at that moment.

Reaching, searching for something untouched  
Hearing voices of the Never-Fading calling

When he wiped the water from his eyes he saw the girl running. He chased after her, both using ninja speed. Her scent was washed away with the water but he still saw her. As she was running her scent was coming back, she wasn't trying to hide just get away. Maybe I should let her go, he thought. The other girl in his mind was still smiling, but her eyes opened and showed a painful sadness. He was slowing down when he heard a gruff voice in the back of his mind. **Go after her you idiot!** He was shocked to hear the Kyuubi's voice after so much time with out hearing it. He chased after her going even faster.

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

He kept running, Dang she's fast, he thought, does she have rabbit in her or something. The water from her was hitting him and he knew he was getting close. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him. He still couldn't see her, his eyes weren't really adjusting though they should've, but he smelled her fear. It wasn't fear of him but more of a fear of a secret.

"Who are you?" he asked as his eyes were finally adjusting to the light.

Caress the one, the Never-Fading  
Rain in your heart - the tears of snow-white sorrow  
Caress the one, the hiding amaranth  
In a land of the daybreak

No way, he thought. The girl earlier in his mind had a shocked face but it went back into a smile.

"So when was the last time I saw you?" he decided to ask, to play a joke. The girl bit her lip. He pulled her close to him into a hug.

"Hinata-chan why are you here all alone, when you've always had me?" he asked. As she gasped he gave her a loving kiss. In the back of his mind he thought he heard Kyuubi chuckle.


End file.
